Palabras de Amor
by DiegoTakaishi
Summary: TK Takaishi, un escritor de 30 años, regresa a Japón junto a su nueva novia después de 10 años para la boda de su hermano, pero su nueva vida da un giro con un accidente automovilístico tras un inesperado reencuentro con el amor de su infancia, una maestra de jardín de infantes llamada Kari Kamiya. Romance, drama, comedia, una telenovela latina pero escrita. T, por las dudas.


_Holaaa! Acá me tienen comenzando una nueva historia que vengo llevando en la mente mucho tiempo pero que finalmente decido plasmar en palabras. Esta historia va a ser una clásica telenovela latinoamericana, donde habrá drama, romance, comedia y por qué no, algunos momentos tristes. Espero que les guste. El título lo elegí en base al ending de la ova 5 de Digimon Tri "Aikotoba", que me gustó mucho. Si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fics, aviso que siempre hago estos encabezados al principio y al final del capítulo XD, espero no moleste mucho. Pido disculpas si las personalidades de los personajes no se ajustan del todo a las verdaderas del anime, pero he variado algunas para ajustarlas a la historia. Un detalle importante es que aquí no estarán los digimon, ya que es un universo alterno propio. Creo que ya dije lo necesario, así que los dejo con el capítulo y nos leemos al final._

 _PD: Digimon no me pertenece, lamentablemente. Si así fuera, el Takari habría sido oficial hace años._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Capítulo Piloto**

* * *

" _El vuelo 217 procedente de París aterrizará en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos"._

Takeru Takaishi, un joven escritor de 30 años de edad, había regresado a Japón, su tierra natal, después de diez años en el exterior para asistir a la boda de su hermano. TK, como se le conocía, era un hombre rubio, con ojos de un color azul que encantaba a las muchachas. Era de estatura media, y con una figura esbelta gracias a sus ejercicios matutinos y su elegante estilo de vestir. Si bien era japonés, sus facciones europeas se debían a su lado materno, pues sus abuelos eran franceses. Era una persona alegre y divertida, sin embargo, en estos momentos se encontraba atravesando un momento difícil, pues se había estancado en su novela y el plazo para terminarla se agotaba.

Pero TK no había llegado a Japón sólo. Su madre, Natsuko, y su novia Catherine, a quien conoció en la universidad, habían viajado con él para asistir al evento. Natsuko era una bella mujer madura, que se había divorciado del padre de TK hacía ya diez años, y decidió irse a vivir en Francia cerca de sus padres. TK no quiso dejarla sola y se fue con ella, para sorpresa de su padre y su hermano, y cambió su apellido al de su madre.

Por último, Catherine Deneuve, novia de TK, era una mujer hermosa de 29 años, de piel pálida y cabello rubio en forma de bellos bucles. A diferencia de su pareja, que dejó la universidad para dedicarse a la escritura, ella había terminado su carrera de Licenciatura en Enfermería y se desempeñaba como jefa de personal en el Hôtel-Dieu, el hospital más antiguo de la ciudad de Paris.

Finalmente, el avión aterrizó y los tres comenzaron a caminar por el aeropuerto.

—Bien, hemos llegado. ¿Estás ansiosa por conocer Japón?—preguntó TK.

—¡Totalmente! hay tantos lugares que quiero visitar y tan poco tiempo.

—TK, ¿no venía Matt a recibirnos?

—No, lo siento, mamá. Me acaba de escribir diciendo que no va a llegar a tiempo y que nos verá en la noche.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—¡Yo quiero ir a comer algo japonés! Por favor.

—Está bien, cielo—respondió el rubio—. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo afuera, a mí también se me antoja algo de comida tradicional. Pero no aquí en el aeropuerto, nos cobrarán el doble de lo que vale afuera.

* * *

— _Ya le avisé a TK que no llegaré a tiempo, amor. Es una lástima, pero estoy seguro de que se las arreglará para encontrar la casa._

—Entiendo, la boda nos tiene a los dos muy ocupados, pero quiero tener cada detalle bajo control.

— _¿No sería mejor que le delegues algo de responsabilidad a Mimi? Ella insiste en ayudarte pero tú quieres manejar todo._

—Matt, ya hablamos de esto. Nuestra boda tiene que ser perfecta. Y si se quiere que las cosas salgan bien, tiene que hacerlas una misma. Además hoy le encargué a Mimi la comida. No hay nadie mejor que ella en ese aspecto.

— _Estudiar Cocina en Estados Unidos tiene que servirle de algo—_ dijo Matt con un tono irónico que su prometida notó al otro lado del teléfono—. _Lo siento, Sora, pero debo colgar, ya estoy llegando al lugar para probarme el traje. Te veo luego._

—Está bien, amor, cuídate.

Matt y Sora eran la razón del viaje de TK a Japón. Matt era el hermano mayor del escritor, de 33 años de edad, cabello rubio alborotado y los mismos ojos azules penetrantes. Tras el divorcio de sus padres, decidió quedarse con su padre en Tokio, donde era el vocalista y el bajista de su banda juvenil que hoy en día se convirtió en el éxito del Rock en Japón, lo que impulsó a Matt al estrellato. Estaba a tres días de casarse con Sora Takenouchi, una mujer delgada de cabello y ojos colorados, y una bella sonrisa que cautivó al ídolo de la música. Sora trabajaba como diseñadora de vestimenta de "Knife of Day", la banda de Matt, y desde que están en pareja ella vive un sueño feliz. Una humilde mujer de barrio que está a tres días de contraer matrimonio con Matt Ishida, la estrella de rock. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. TK y Natsuko no conocían personalmente a Sora, pero sabían que desde que está con Matt, el rubio es una persona feliz, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

* * *

—Ya llamé a un taxi, mamá. Estará aquí en unos minutos. ¿Dónde está Catherine?

—Fue al baño a fijar su maquillaje un poco. Dime, hijo, ¿por qué la trajiste? Es una buena muchacha, pero me dijiste que pensabas terminar con ella antes del viaje.

—Sé que te dije que ya no siento lo mismo que antes por ella, pero…

—No habrás estado pensando en esa joven que dejaste aquí cuando nos fuimos ¿verdad? TK, ya pasaron diez años. Tal vez está casada y tiene hijos.

—N..no, no es eso ¡¿Qué cosas dices, mamá?!—respondió TK con evidente sonrojo—. Es solo que Catherine y yo ya no congeniamos bien. Últimamente discutimos casi todos los días y por cualquier cosa, por eso pensé mejor y creí que venir juntos a la boda de Matt era una buena excusa para mejorar la relación.

—Entiendo, pero creo que… nada, déjalo, ahí viene ella.

—TK, cielo, ¿llamaste al taxi?— dijo Catherine al llegar y tomar al rubio por el brazo.

—Sí, mira, ahí viene.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?—inquirió la joven francesa.

—Vamos a comer en el restaurante de Davis, un viejo amigo. Lo abrió hace poco pero ya es muy popular en el barrio donde crecimos. Davis es algo extraño, pero te caerá bien.

* * *

—Ya me voy, director Nishijima, que tenga un buen fin de semana.

—¡Espera, Kamiya! Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

—Dígame. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, no. Solo quería felicitarte por cómo manejaste la situación cuando los dos niños comenzaron a pelear. Estuve viéndote de a ratos, y déjame decirte que tu primera semana aquí ha sido muy complaciente. Y el consejo de padres estaba en contra de traer una maestra recién egresada sin nada de experiencia, ¡Ja! Con esto les muestro por qué soy el director.

—Muchas gracias, señor—respondió la joven maestra algo sonrojada— He tratado con niños toda mi vida, me encantan.

—Si me permites, me parece raro que una joven y encantadora señorita que ama a los niños, y a sus treinta años, no tenga hijos propios.

—Señor director, ¡por favor!— respondió la joven con sus mejillas coloradas —. Supongo que todavía no ha llegado el momento indicado.

—Me parece perfecto que pienses así. Ahora sí, adiós, Kamiya. Buen fin de semana.

—Cuídese. Y saludos a su esposa.

Hikari Kamiya, o Kari, como se la conocía, era una bonita mujer de 30 años de edad, que acababa de terminar su carrera universitaria y se había recibido de maestra de jardín de niños. Tenía el cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros y unos lindos ojos color rubí. Siendo viernes por la tarde, Kari había terminado su primera semana como maestra en el mismo jardín de niños al que había asistido durante su infancia, por lo que las emociones eran muchas. Se encontraba atravesando una crisis de pareja con Davis Motomiya, su novio hacía ya tres años, por lo que el nuevo trabajo y pasar el tiempo con sus alumnos le resultó un escape que le traía breves momentos de alivio y paz.

Kari se encontraba pensando en su conversación con el director Nishijima mientras caminaba a su casa. Era cierto que amaba a los niños, y siempre tuvo el deseo de ser madre, pero aunque quería mucho a Davis, algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez él "no era el indicado". La joven maestra venía tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que sólo alcanzó a levantar la vista cuando una voz familiar le gritó _"¡Cuidado!"_ y la empujó hacia la acera, al tiempo que un automóvil negro pasaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

TK, Natsuko y Catherine descendieron del taxi, y la nostalgia y los recuerdos invadieron los corazones de madre e hijo. Se encontraban en el barrio donde TK había vivido veinte años, antes de irse a Francia con su madre. Las calles y edificaciones eran tal y como las recordaban, con excepción de alguna que otra tienda nueva, y TK no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras tomaba a Catherine de la mano. El taxi los había dejado a una calle del restaurante, y mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambie para cruzar, TK divisó a una mujer de cabello castaño que venía en dirección hacia él, caminando mirando hacia sus pies con una expresión melancólica en el rostro. La mujer no notó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y comenzó a cruzar la calle, mientras un automóvil negro se acercaba a toda velocidad y sin aparentes intenciones de frenar. El joven rubio soltó bruscamente la mano de Catherine y se lanzó hacia la calle al grito de _"¡Cuidado!"_ y logró empujar a la mujer hacia la acera, pero el vehículo golpeó la pierna izquierda de TK y siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Kari, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y con unos raspones por la caída, se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó hacia su salvador, quien yacía con una pierna envuelta en sangre y semiconsciente a su lado. La joven maestra tomó la cabeza rubia del sujeto y la apoyó en sus piernas, mientras otras dos mujeres rubias se acercaban corriendo al grito de _"¡TK! ¡TK!"_. Kari lo miró a los ojos y lo reconoció al instante.

—TK…—musitó por lo bajo, pero el hombre perdió el conocimiento antes de responderle.

* * *

 _Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Muy introductorio, espero no les haya aburrido jaja. Generalmente suelo escribir capítulos mucho más largos, pero meter más personajes al principio y tener que describirlos haría un poco más pesada la lectura, y sería mucha información junta. Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto. Generalmente no pienso muy adelante las historias y las voy imaginando en el momento, aunque el hilo principal de la trama siempre está._

 _En el próximo capítulo:_ TK es llevado al hospital Kido donde la amable doctora Meiko Mochizuki se hace cargo de sus heridas. Kari, acompañada por su hermano, visita a TK en el hospital, y el rubio se alegra de reencontrarse con ella, para disgusto de Catherine. El doctor Joe Kido, director del hospital, parece preocupado por lo que se pueda recordar sobre el accidente de TK. _Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemoos :)_


End file.
